harry and riley
by Black Sass
Summary: But, I've liked you from the first time i kissed you."
1. Default Chapter

**Hi this is my first fan fiction. A little info. This was actually written by me and a very good friend of mine. Any way I hope you enjoy, we really stressed ourselves. Here goes.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry, Ron and Hermione waved good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as the train started off. "Let's go find a compartment to sit in," Ron. His two best friends agreed. They started talking but after a while Ron and Hermione started to argue. Harry really didn't want to hear them so he said, "I'm going to take a walk."

Ron stopped arguing and said "okay."

Harry started down the corridor stopping to say hi to a few of his friends. Then Harry passed a compartment that a slimy blonde-haired boy was sitting in.

"Oh Potty!" Draco Malfoy called to Harry, "had any dreams or hallucinations this summer?"

Harry replied, "only the dream about telling everyone about your dad." the little colour that was in Malfoy's face drained away.

"You wouldn't dare." Malfoy whispered.

"I wouldn't?" Harry replied, "hey can I have your attention please?"

"Don't."

"Okay, I'll wait till dinner."

Harry continued down the corridor. He wasn't really minding where he was going and walked straight into someone.

**I know it's short, but I hope it's not to bad. Please, please review I'd like to hear what you think.**


	2. chapter 2

**This chapter 2. I hope you like. Again, please review.**

**Here goes.**

"Sorry," said the voice of a girl, "my fault, I wasn't looking I was going."

"It's okay it was my fault, too."

"My name's Riley and from the looks of that scar, I'd say you're Harry Potter."

Harry looked at the girl, she had long, blonde, curly hair, and was wearing a Gryffindor tie. Her eyes were blue and they twinkled and she had great cheekbones.

"Hi." Harry said.

"Can you tell me where to find a compartment?" she asked.

"They are all full, but you and sit with me, if you like." he replied.

They started down the corridor to Harry's compartment.

"Don't I know you?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"No, I'm new at Hogwarts."

When she spoke she didn't speak with an English accent, but with an American one and she had headphones around her neck and a CD player in her pocket. They arrived at the compartment. Ron and Hermione were still arguing but looked up as the pretty girl stepped into room.

"Hello," Riley said and went to sit on the side opposite Hermione. The two seemed taken back by the arrival of the blonde girl.

"This is Riley," Harry explained, "she's transferred to Hogwarts this year."

Ron was now gaping at her beauty.

"Ron, please close you mouth." Hermione snapped. "I'm Hermione, this is Ron, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Riley replied.

"Hey don't I know you?" Ron asked.

"I'm new rememder?" Riley said, "but you may know my sister, she goes here, she's in Slytherin."

Hermione looked at her watch, "We have to hurry Ron, we have to go to the prefect's compartment. Bye."

then they both left. Harry felt a pang of loneliness as Ron and Hermione left, he turned to Riley and saw that she had red and blonde hair.

"Are you a metamorphmagus?" Harry asked.

"Yes, though the colour of my eyes can't change. I got that from my mother, see my dad's a metamorphmagus, but my mom's not, so i got the premanent eye colour from her."

"Cool, I guess," Harry said.

"When I was small, I used to do it to get out of trouble." Riley said.

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed. "Too bad I can't do that."

They went silent for a couple of minutes.

"Um... so what do you like to do Riley?"

"Um... I like to play Quidditch and to explore and get involved in things and I'm sort of a tomboy. What do you like to do Harry?" she said.

"Well I like to play Quidditch, I'm on the Gryffindor House team, I like to collect Chocolate Frogs cards and talk to Ron and Hermione."

After Harry said that the witch with the food trolleycame in to their compartment. Harry got 4 Cauldron Cakes, 6 Chocolate Frogs and a box of Bertie Bottes Every Flavour Beans and Riley bought 2 Cauldron Cakes and 10 Licorice Wands. Then she realised she was 5 Sickles short.

"Darn," Riley said.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"I'm short 5 sickles," Riley replied.

"Oh. Well I'll buy it for you and then you can pay me back sometime later." Harry said.

"Uhh... Thanks. Ok," Riley said, surprised. The witch went along, Harry closed the compartment door. They sat in silence and ate. The train gave a sudden jerk and then slowed down."

"What's going on?" Riley asked.

"I dunno," Harry replied.

"I'm going to see what's going on, you stay here." Riley insisted, before Harry could do or say any thing, Riley was out the compartment.

Riley wnt to the prefect's compartment and hid in a corner outside. She saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes (prefect). Riley took a mental note of all this. She changed into the girl quickly, put on her best English accent and walked in.

"We don't know exactly what happened, we'll have to wait until Dumbledore gives us orders." Hermione said.

"Is there anything that's happening because of this?" Riley asked.

"Well the compartment doors close so no one can get out," Hermione said, "um, Yamara weren't you supposed to be owling Dumbledore?"

"Oh I knew I forgot something... Bye," Riley said and quickly left. She changed back to her normal appearance when she reached the compartment door.

"What happened?" Harry asked as soon as she came into the compartment.

"They're locking the compartment doors," she answered. "And they're waiting for news from Dumbledore."

"I want to be there to hear it, I'm coming back." Harry said.

"I'm coming with you then, because you only found out, because of me." Riley said, "and you can't stop me."

"Fine," Harry said.

Harry went to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"I guess they locked the doors." Riley said.

"I guess so." Harry muttered.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Riley asked.

"Ok, I guess we have to stay here." Harry said.

Suddenly the lights flickered and went off. They both made for their wands, that they had left in the but instead they bumped into each other and Harry ended up on top of Riley and thier faces an inch away.

**i hope you like the cliffy. please review and i'll try to post again soon.**


	3. chapter 3

**this is the next chapter please review.**

As they got off the train, Harry, Ron and Hermione spotted a red-head in the middle of a group that was heading towards them.

Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones emerged from the crowed in front of the small group.

"Hello, Ginny," Harry said.

"Hi," said Ginny, looking at them, her eyes landed on Riley.

"This is Riley, Riley this is Ginny, Ron's sister."

"Nice to meet you," the group chorused.

Riley said, "nice to meet you to."

"We should go find a carriage," Susan said, "by the way, I'm Susan Bones, I'm in Hufflepuff."

The others exchanged introductions while they looked for a carriage.

They found an empty carriage, the others piled in, then only Harry and Riley were left.

"You go ahead with your friend, I'll find another carriage."

"Oh, no you go ahead," Harry insisted, refusing to meet her eye, Riley doing the same.

"You can sit with me." a voice drawled from behind them. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Riley, sure I'll sit you. See you later, Harry," she called over her shoulder.

Draco had a satisfied smirk on his face, Harry scowled at him, feeling jealous and climbed into the carriage.

**yes i know it is _very_ short but it'll get longer and better as time goes on. well you have you have to decide on that.**


	4. Chapter four

**this is the next chapter please review.**

As they got off the train, Harry, Ron and Hermione spotted a red-head in the middle of a group that was heading towards them.

Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones emerged from the crowed in front of the small group.

"Hello, Ginny" Harry said.

"Hi" said Ginny, looking at them, her eyes landed on Riley.

"This is Riley, Riley this is Ginny, Ron's sister."

"Nice to meet you" the group chorused.

Riley said"nice to meet you to."

"We should go find a carriage" Susan said"by the way, I'm Susan Bones, I'm in Hufflepuff."

The others exchanged introductions while they looked for a carriage.

They found an empty carriage, the others piled in, then only Harry and Riley were left.

"You go ahead with your friend, I'll find another carriage."

"Oh, no you go ahead" Harry insisted, refusing to meet her eye, Riley doing the same.

"You can sit with me." a voice drawled from behind them. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Riley, sure I'll sit you. See you later, Harry" she called over her shoulder.

Draco had a satisfied smirk on his face, Harry scowled at him, feeling jealous and climbed into the carriage.

**yes i know it is _very_ short but it'll get longer and better as time goes on. well you have you have to decide on that.**


	5. Chapter Five

**this is chapter 5.**

Riley and Draco became friends during the ride to the castleand Harry felt angry and jealousat the same time when he saw them talking animatedly.

When the sorting was about to start, Riley came over and sat between Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

Harry and Riley didn't speak all through dinner. Back in the common room Harry decided to start a conversation.

"So you and Draco friends" he asked trying to sound casual.

"Yes, he's not that bad." Riley replied.

The common room door swung open and Pro.McGonagall stepped in"Miss Strickland, may I have a word with you, please"

"Sure." she got up and left with the Professor.

When they got to McGonagall's office, she saw her sister, Raven, standing there.

As if reading her sister's mind, Raven shrugged to indicate she didn't know what was going on.

"There isn't enough space in the Gryffindor dorms to occupy you, Riley. So you and your sister shall have to share a room, you shall have your own rooms, but you will share a common room and everything else. Your sister will help you settle in. Your luggage has been brought up already, let me escort you there."

"Can you believe it! Raven screamed, once in the common room. "I have to thank you sis."

"Thank me I didn't do anything." Riley said"I've gotta shower." Just then her cell phone rang. "Hello?... Hey Crystal... How are you?... I've gotta go, so I'll call you back later. Bye."

The girls showered. Riley changed into a baby-blue spaghetti-stap halter and a jeans hip-hugger. Her stomach was bare, showing off her navel ring.

Raven was wearing a tank top and hip-hugger jeans and her own navel ring was showing.

They used magic to move the television, radio an other muggle stuff to the common room (run by magic) they made smoothies sat in two arm chairs and to talk.

"You know what we should do" Riley asked Raven. Raven Frowned knowing her sister was up to know good.

"What"

"We should go into the Forbidden Forest Dumbledore was talking about." Riley's blue eyes were twinkling, knowing that look, Raven said "it's after ten Riley, as much as I would love to go in to the forest, I've been here for six years, it's not safe in there, especially in the dark."

Raven's hazel-green, full of concern for her older sister. Riley knowing that look and knowing her sister was right, looked down at her hands and sadly muttered"oh alright."

Back in the Gryffindor common room Harry was sitting in his favourite easy chair, removed from the conversation Ron and Hermione were having, trying hard not to think of Riley.

"So, Harry, what happened on that train" Ron asked, snapping Harry out of his trance.

"Ron" Hermione snapped.

"What" Ron said, trying to look puzzled.

"What, did I ever see in you" Hermione muttered.

Ron who didn't hear continued"What happened after the lights went out"

"Nothing" Harry said, not meeting Ron's eye. Hermione who was pretending to read Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 looked up, stared Harry in the eye and said "Don't lie Harry, tell us the truth." With a small smile on her face. Harry looked at them and sighed and answer"Nothing" then he saw Hermione's look"N-nothing much" he finished weakly. Ron tried to keep back a smile as he prodded Harry on. Harry continued. "

"All that happened was, that we left our wands in the seat and we went to get them, but we bumped into each otherand I landed on her and I, um, I kissed her."

He said this extremely fast and looked over at Ginny who was talking to Neville. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, so stunned, they couldn't speak. Then Hermione said"That's why she looked at you when she was answering Dumbledore."

"Yeah" Harry muttered.

Ron then said"Do you even know her that well, Harry? I mean she _is_ new, you know."

Harry then muttered"What's done is done, can't change it now."

"It's a quarter to eleven, I'm going to bed." Hermione said"Goodnight." And she turned to leave.

"I'm going to bed also. Goodnight." Harry turned to leave.

"Goodnight" Ron said"Might as well."

And they went to bed.

**that last bit was a bit funny (wierd i mean) but hey see the chapters are getting longer.**


End file.
